


I’d Love You If You Let Me.

by G1OVANN1



Category: DreamSMP, mcyt
Genre: Bottomboyhalo LMAOOO, Coffee date, Dream is a sly bitch, Dream is very gay, DreamSMP - Freeform, Fluff, GAYBOYHALO, Gay Panic, M/M, Mutual Pining, Skeppy helps Bad with gay panic lmao, Swearing, alternative universe, casino - Freeform, how tf does ao3 work, mcyt - Freeform, slowburn, smut?, so is bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G1OVANN1/pseuds/G1OVANN1
Summary: 𝙄𝙉 𝙒𝙃𝙄𝘾𝙃  -- casino regular dreamplayfully flirts withbartender bad untilhe agrees to hangout.posted on both ao3 and wattpad! ao3 will have updates like an hour earlier :)
Relationships: Badboyhalo/Dream
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ao3 book lmao- i need more dreamhalo/baddream content so i made it myself >:)

**CHAPTER ONE**

_**BAD SIGHED,**_ cleaning a wine glass from behind the counter. The casinos music was loud and echoed through the whole building, customers either too drunk too care or busy gambling money.

"heya." a voice behind bad spoke, making him turn around. "oh, you." bad squinted his eyes in slight annoyance, putting his glass down on one of the bar shelves. dream grinned, sitting on a bar stool and leaning his chin on the palm of his hand. "did you miss me?" dream teased, pulling his tongue out slightly.

"what do you want, you muffinhead?" bad rolled his eyes, getting another clean glass and setting it harshly on the counter. "ignored, but not denied." dream still had his shit-eating grin on his face, not taking his eyes off the horned male. "anyways, can i get a beer?" he pulled down his smiley-face mask slightly, revealing his nose.

"...sure thing, dream." bad smiled slightly, putting his head down to press down on the beer handle. dream could be annoying and extremely flirtatious at times, but he was fun to be around...occasionally.

the silence wasn't 100% uncomfortable but wasn't exactly 100% comfortable either, it was in the middle. "have i ever told you how much i would love to take you out to coffee sometime, mr. badboyhalo?" bad looked up through his eyelashes at dream, still pushing down at the handle of the machine. "many times, why?" he stopped pushing the handle, whisking the beer before sliding it to dream. "why don't you," dream slightly pointed at bad, before taking a sip of his alcohol, "come with me, to the cafe after your shift tonight?"

"Oh—" bad straightened his posture, his face slightly flushed from the suddenness of the question, did he mean like, in a date way? this is weird- "Um— okay?—" bad fidgeted with his fingers, not holding eye contact with the younger male, "heres my number, k? call me when your shifts over." dream shifted a piece of paper to the bartender, before waving goodbye and jumping off his seat and heading for the door.

bad sighed, getting out his phone and typing out the number in his contacts.

_———————————————————_

_Dream (muffinhead 2.0)_

_hey! this is dream, right? :)_

_mhm_

_text me when your ready for me to pick u up xx_


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream goes on a date with Bad and shit happens

**CHAPTER TWO**

——————————

_**DREAM**_ tapped his fingers on the surface of his kitchen counter, checking social media for anything 'interesting'. he wasn't big on this type of thing, but it was funny to watch people get cancelled for little things. dream chuckled at a tweet that appeared on his timeline, something about a minecraft youtuber being cancelled for something to do with sexist remarks? it was paired with the hashtag, #SchlattIsOverParty. It was strange, but he shrugged it off and switched off his phone and to the other side of the kitchen to microwave a snack, just something to much on atleast.

almost immediately, his phone dinged again, making him drag his body from the other side of the kitchen to check his notifications.

_———————————————————————_

_BBH (babyboyhalo/badbartenderhalo)_

_I'm off work! :D_

_i'm just at the alleyway type thing near the casino???_

_i know where you are :)_

_I'll pick you up now, okay?_

_okay! see you there ^_^_

_———————————————————————_

dream switched off his phone, stuffing it in his pocket before quickly looking at himself in the mirror, (to make sure he didn't look like dog water or something, you never know) and walking out the door, pulling the doorknob shut and locking it.

the car ride wasn't long, maybe around 10 minutes or so. The casino was never far away, which was good for dream, and also kind of fuelled his gambling addiction more— but that's not the point. he hummed to the songs playing from his radio, simply putting on some jazz and bopping his head to the beat.

soon enough, he was there. flawlessly opening the car door and letting himself out, he met up with bad, who was currently waving at him slightly, giving him a nervous smile. "hi!" bad greeted him, dream simply smiling back and walking him over to his car, "ladies— ahem, men, first." dream stuttered, faking a bow and opening the passenger seat door to let bad inside. his car had a sleek, posh design, being red with leather seats. the roof could come off with a button that was near the ceiling of the vehicle.

"you have a nice car, dream." bad complimented, looking around the front of the car, "thanks." dream simply responded, getting in the drivers seat and riling up the engine. "we're going to this cafe, right? i don't think i've seen a cafe around here before." bad said, looking at dream while he instead just looked at him through the corner of his eye, his head still faced to the road.

"so, bad, is your name, like, actually badboyhalo or is it a nickname?" dream asked, lifting one hand off the steering wheel to emphasise his rambling. "oh- no! my name isn't actually bad, but it is what i prefer, heh." bad stated, crossing his arms for comfort as he continued to stare at the road through the front mirror. "cool, cool." dream said blankly, spacing out slightly—

"FUCK-" dream shouted, quickly swerving his car back on the road, about to hit a tree. "First of all, language, second of all- WHAT??" bad raised his voice, not in a mean tone, just slightly shouting. "I spaced out, okay?!" Dream tried to reason, wheezing at his own mistake. "I don't know about you, Mr. Clay, but this isn't a very good first impression so far." Bad teased, giggling slightly at the words.

a couple minutes later, they were at the cafe and they both got out of the car. walking inside the entrance of the cafe. dream asked a lady which seemed like a waitress for a table, and they sat near a window on a circle table, (romantic, i know).

"y'know bad, you seem a lot more simp-y than usual. are you just excited to finally be on a date with the amazing dream?" dream joked, putting his head down to let out a laugh, "i'd say you've been quite the simp today. setting up a coffee date, flirting with the casino bartender—"

"oh, come on now, don't throw me under the bus, bad." dream teased, flicking bads nose up, making his face flush and tighten his hoodie strings. dream was a charmer, for sure. "well, hello you too! what drinks would you like?" a waitress with brown hair tied in a bun came over to the two, holding a small tablet, probably to list down what they want. "Can i have black coffee, please?" dream says, for some reason putting his hand up slightly. "Same for me please." bad speaks, his voice quieter and slightly more nervous than dreams.

————————————

"thank you for the coffee, dream." bad said, slightly squeezing dreams hand as they walked down the pavement. it was around 9:00 PM now, and dream was walking bad across the road to his house, since he decided to park two blocks away from his actual house. "no problem." dream grinned, looking down at bad before looking back forward.

"ah- we're here!" bad pointed at his house, now speed-walking to his home. dream followed after him, being dragged by bbh. "okay, well- I'll text..you?" dream rubbed the back of his neck, waving bad off before walking away. "okay- bye!"

bad shut he door, sighing and walking up the stairs to his bedroom. his house wasn't exactly big but it wasn't small, either. it was just a simple 2 story 1 bedroom house, cozy enough to fit him. bad dropped himself into bed, putting his hand to his face and smiling idiotically.

_maybe- maybe we can do this again._


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad gay panics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MOTIVATION IS HERE AND ITS QUEER!!!  
> why is this chapter so dialogue driven i’m sorry
> 
> cw// for a bit of angst

_**CHAPTER THREE** _

**—————————————————**

**Skeppy! :D**

_geppy_

_skeppy_

_skeppyyy :(_

_huh_

_skeppy help i think_

_i might be_

_liking the dream guy?? O.o_

_like the one that keeps flirting with you???  
not surprised tbh_

_skeppy hhhhh_

_hes really cute_ _and he laughs funnily >.<  
we went to get coffee together_

_oh_

_you are pining SO HARD_

_that’s the problem you muffin head_

_bad really do be gay panicking_

_**—————————————————** _

**AS MUCH AS** Bad didn’t want to admit it, he was infact, gay panicking. It was like, 3 am and he was thinking about some _guy_ that he went on ONE date with. Bad covered his face with his palms, internally screaming at himself, if he _could_ swear right now, he would. He sighed, pushing the covers off his body and getting out of bed, _maybe I just need water, or something._ Bad walked to the bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror, he poked his horns slightly, before splashing some water on his face, rubbing it slightly before blinking at his reflection and turning back out of the bathroom.

that did not help at _all_.

if anything, it just made him more aware of his stupid feelings, did it just happen today or was it just repressed feelings that have now exploded into a mess of panic and homosexuality? he didn’t know no, he didn’t even want to know the answer. if it was the first option, then he develops feelings stupidly quick. if it was the second option, then _why_ did he repress those feelings? questions turns into questions and slow breathing became quicker and a slight headache became booming and-

the sun was rising.

bad sighed and opened up his phone, scrolling through his contacts, _dream._ he dialled his number and waited,

_ring, ring, ri-_

“morning, bad.” dream yawned through the phone, his morning voice evident. “ _oh—_ hello!” bad cleared his throat, _wait, why did he call dream again?-_ “have you slept?” dream asked, his voice quieter and more lazy. “yeah,” _no._ “how about you?” “mm— yeah, a bit. so, why did you call me? did you miss me?” dream continued, dragging out the ‘e’. bad zoned out, staring at his window, the sun tinted in warm colours and brightness. 

“bad?” dream called out his name, making him focus back onto the call “ah- sorry. tired, that’s all.” “it’s cool, don’t worry.” bad could hear rustling from the other side of the phone, probably dream getting out of bed or something. “anyways, as i was saying, why did you call me?” he asked, his voice sounding like it’s now farer away from his phone. _oh no- why did he even call him???_ “well- i- uh-“ _crap crap c-_ “i wanted to um- schedule another hang out?-“ _oh. oh no._ “oh. cool. i’m free next week, if you want to hang then, man.” dreams voice came closer to the phone again, he most likely picked it up. “yeah i’m free next week, hah- how about..s _sss_ aturday?” “okay, see you then.”

_beep._

**—————————————————**

**Dream (muffinhead 2.0)**

_cant wait :] <3_

**—————————————————**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the plan in my notes for this chapter was literally
> 
> * bad go to skeppy like “help i’m gay” and skeppys like “ik”  
> * bad has gay panic lmaoooooo homosexual 😨😨  
> * he calls dream for some reason ig  
> * dream asks why he called him cause it’s like 6 am like wjat  
> * bad thinks of an excuse and accidentally sets up another date for next week 👨💋👨💋👨👨💋👨  
> * dream sends a text like “cant wait mwa mwa ily no homo bro <3”  
> * bad panic again  
> * damn this chapter kinda angsty ngl
> 
> my plans are usually more serious i swear


End file.
